


The Master gets totally railed.

by sergioprentiss



Series: 101 ways to defile the tardis control room [8]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Hand Jobs, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27426109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sergioprentiss/pseuds/sergioprentiss
Summary: What it says on the tin, to be honest; The Master gets totally railed.
Relationships: The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who), Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Series: 101 ways to defile the tardis control room [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961575
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	The Master gets totally railed.

**Author's Note:**

> Every time i draw him lately i end up giving him more and more makeup. I refuse to believe he would have immediately ditched it all after Missy and he'd work it, lets be honest. 
> 
> This mostly just exists because I hated the last one i did of her pegging him, had finally found my ability to draw again (kind of), and decided to draw take two. 
> 
> (Sorry his hair is too light, i forgot to edit the layer and i'll probably fix it at a later date, but i don't have the energy right now.)

I also really, Really want 13 to style a half bun at some point in the show, Please. 


End file.
